Swamp of Frogs
Swamp of Frogs is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in front of the La Bouf mansion, where a Masquerade party ensues. After hearing sounds of screaming and destruction taking place in the party, the three sneak in and see that a large Heartless is terrorizing everyone. After defeating the Heartless and saving the party, Sora notices two frogs hovering away into a bayou, but his thoughts are interrupted by a girl named Charlotte runs up to them and thanks them with tears of joy. Soon she asks the three to find her best friend Tiana, and Prince Naveen, a guest at the party. Sora, Donald and Goofy accept the request and decide to follow the flying frogs into the bayou. Dr. Facilier watches them as they run off, curious of what "voodoo" Sora used to defeat the Heartless and decides to leave the party, only to run into Pete. Pete is surprised that Facilier knows of the Keyblade and the war that took place over the light, learns that Facilier turned Prince Naveen into a frog. Pete says that if he helps snuff out Sora, Donald and Goofy, he'll help Facilier plunge this world into darkness. The witch doctor likes the sounds of it and agrees. At the bayou, Sora, Donald and Goofy search for Tiana and Naveen, only to find out that they are frogs. Naveen explains that a man named Dr. Facilier turned him into one and tried to get a human Tiana to kiss him to turn him back to normal, but only resulted in her turning into a frog aswell. And now they must find a way to revert back to their human form.Along the way they meet Louis, a trumpet-playing alligator who longs to be human, and Ray, a Cajun firefly naively in love with the Evening Star, which he thinks is another firefly called Evangeline. Louis and Ray offer to lead Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tiana and Naveen to the good voodoo priestess Mama Odie, who they believe can undo the curse. Along the way, Tiana and Naveen begin to develop feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Facilier makes a deal with the voodoo spirits, offering them the hearts and souls of the people of New Orleans in exchange for demonic minions to aid in finding Naveen. Pete assists him by giving him the power to control Heartless, only to find out that he has enough darkness in his heart to do it himself. When Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tiana, Naveen, Louis and Ray find Mama Odie, she tells the frogs that Naveen must kiss a princess in order for them to become human. Sora and his friends return to town to find Charlotte, who is the princess of the Mardi Gras Parade, but only until midnight. Naveen tells Ray he loves Tiana and is willing to give up his dreams for her, but before he can tell her directly, he is captured by the demons and brought to Facilier. After Ray tells Tiana that Naveen truly loves her, Tiana, while assisted by Sora, Donald and Goofy, goes to the Mardi Gras parade only to find "Naveen" marrying Charlotte. But Ray rescues the real Naveen and Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat the fake Naveen, who turned into a Heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ray find Tiana, gives her the charm and attempts to hold off the Heartless so she can escape, but Facilier mortally wounds Ray by stepping on him, angering Sora and the others. Facilier summons a voodoo demon-like Heartless and engages into battle with Sora, Donald and Goofy. A worn out Facilier then looks at Tiana and offers to make her restaurant dream come true in exchange for the charm, but Tiana realizes she would rather be with Naveen and destroys it. The angered voodoo spirits claim Facilier himself as payment for his debts and drag him into the voodoo spirit world. Pete watches from atop a building and retreats from the world in fear of being taken too. Tiana and Naveen confess their love to each other while Sora explains the situation to Charlotte, who agrees to kiss Naveen. However, the clock strikes midnight before she can kiss him. Louis brings the dying Ray to Naveen and Tiana, who tell him that they are happy to live together as frogs. Ray tells them that he and Evangeline love that before succumbing to his wounds. After a funeral is held in the firefly's honor, Tiana and Naveen are wed by Mama Odie in the bayou. Because of Tiana's new status as princess, their kiss restores her and Naveen back to human form. Tiana gives Sora the Lily Lover keychain, as a thank you. Sora, Donald and Goofy wish them well, but suddenly, Sora looks up into the sky followed by everyone else. They see another star next to Evangeline. Sora smiles warmly and leaves. Characters * Tiana (Anika Noni Rose) * Prince Naveen (Bruno Campos) * Louis (Michael-Leon Wooley) * Ray (Jim Cummings) * Doctor Facilier (Keith David) * Charlotte La Bouf (Jennifer Cody) * Mama Odie (Jennifer Lewis) Boss Themes * Masquerade Phantom - Destiny's Force * Trick Master - Sinister Shadows * Doctor Facilier and the Voodoo Maestro - The Encounter Optional Bosses * Voodoo Shadows - Vim and Vigor Trivia * Being a witch doctor, Facilier already knows of the Heartless and defaultly possesses enough darkness to control them. * After completing the main storyline, you'll be able to explore another part of world, which is the town of New Orleans. Very similar to Neverland in Kingdom Hearts, where you can explore the Big Ben clocktower. You can also explore Doctor Facilier's Voodoo Emporium, where you'll fight his Voodoo Shadows. Category:Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion